


Broken Records

by OhGoshOhJeez



Series: Nygmobblepot fics [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Death, Gotham, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, Nygmobblepot, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez
Summary: I got this prompt from a Gotham discord chat,"Ed decides to go with Isabella to the conference, so he's in the car when it runs onto the tracks..."So naturally, I had to write something for it ;)Warning: This is super angsty.





	Broken Records

“What are these for?” Isabella said, a smile on her face as Edward handed her a bouquet of flowers. They were beautiful, a collection of roses and lilies, wrapped together neatly in a green bow.

 

“Do I need a reason to give my beautiful girlfriend a gift?” Edward smiled back, leaning in to press a chaste kiss against Isabella’s soft lips. Isabella chuckled, leaning her head down to smell the flowers.

“Oh, Ed, they’re wonderful. Thank you so much! I’ll have to find somewhere to put them in the car, I don’t want them to wilt on the ride.”

Isabella walked to the kitchen, opened up one of the cupboards and pulled out a small vase, filled it with water, before placing the flowers delicately inside.

 

“I’ll miss you when you’re gone.” Edward said from the doorway.

 

“I know, but I’ll be home before you know it. The conferences are rather short and I’m sure I can find a telephone at the hotel...” Isabella set the vase down on the counter, walked over to Edward and wrapped her arms around his waist.

 

“...You know, you could always come with me.”

Edward quirked a brow, wrapping his own arms around her small frame.

“As much as I would love to accompany you, I don’t think the other librarians would be okay with an ex-Arkham patient tagging along.”

“I meant you could stay at the hotel until I get back, silly. It could be fun! Like a...Like a little holiday away from home.”

Edward thought for a moment. Surely, Oswald would need him back at the manor...Then again, he was quite capable of handling things by himself from time to time.

 

“Well- I’d have to speak to Oswald about it but…”

 

“But?”

 

Edward paused, then smiled at his girlfriend, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

 

“I think it’s doable. Let me call Oswald first, although I’m sure a few days off won’t hurt anything.”

“I’ll pack you a bag!” Isabella said, before turning on her heel to go upstairs, a spring in her step.

 

Edward tried to call Oswald, but it went to voicemail after a few rings. He decided to leave a message, hopefully, one of Oswald’s assistants would pass it on.

  


“Hello, Mr Cobble-...” Edward cleared his throat. “Oswald, I’m calling to say that I’ll be out of town for the week, I’m going with Isabella to her conference. If you need me please call, I’ll come back as swiftly as I can but I’m sure you’re perfectly capable of running things without me in the meantime. So yes, I shall see you when I get back. Goodbye, my friend.”

 

Edward hung up just when Isabella came back downstairs, bags in hand.

 

“All packed and ready to go when you are, darling.” She beamed. Edward took a heavy looking bag from her, kissing her on the cheek, both of them making their way out to her car together.

 

* * *

  


 

_“So yes, I shall see you when I get back. Goodbye, my friend.”_

 

_Ziiip…_

 

_“So yes, I shall see you when I get back. Goodbye, my friend.”_

 

Ziip…

 

_“So yes, I shall see you when I get back. Goodbye, my fri-”_

 

Oswald cut the answering machine off before it could finish, finally having enough, slamming his hand down on the recorder with an exasperated sob.

He hadn’t left his bedroom in days. His hair was matted and his eyes were puffy and red from being up all night, crying. Grieving.

 

It was his fault. It was all his fault.

 

The night he ordered Gabe to cut the brakes on Isabella’s car, he was expecting Isabella to die, for Edward to realise that Oswald was the one for him, giving him a shoulder to cry on and finally, finally confessing his love without any interruptions.

 

He didn’t expect Edward to have gone _with_ her.

 

He looked everywhere for Ed that next morning, waking up without him in the manor was a strange thing. The house felt empty without his presence and he felt terror wash over him when he got called down to the coroner's office to identify two bodies.

 

Oswald had gasped when they removed the tarp that was covering the corpse.

 

_Edward._

 

He was pale, extremely pale, which made seeing the scars and tissue damage all over his body that much worse. His lips were a faded blue and the whole right-hand side of his body was scorched, his black suit tattered where the fire had erupted and seemingly engulfed half of him in the crash.

 

Oswald remembered falling to his knees beside him, his eyes welling up with tears, his heart seemed to stop, dread, sadness and guilt hitting him like the train that hit Edward. 

 

 _His love_ . His one _true love_ dead, dead by his own hands. Dead because Oswald couldn’t see past his jealousy.

 

He should have known. He should have known that Edward would’ve wanted to go with her, why didn’t he think, for one damn minute, why didn’t he think?!

 

Oswald missed Edward’s laugh. He missed his eyes, his tender touches, he missed the way he’d ramble and gush about the things he loved, he missed seeing him happy and being with him and--

 

 _Alive_.

 

Oswald holds his head in his hands, a crumpled mess on the floor, clutching at his own hair, almost tearing at it.

He’d give anything to go back, to stop himself. He’d give anything to just have let Edward be happy with Isabella, anything just to have him back.

But Edward was gone and there was nothing Oswald could do to change it.

 

Oswald sighs a shuddering breath, sits up and hits replay on the tape.

  
  



End file.
